Battlefield Bad Company: Epilogue
by Newbie52
Summary: The events following Battlefield: Bad Company depicting the Fate of The Legionnaire and how Bad Company ended up in the service. Rated M for action though no blood or sexual themes are talked about First Story Comments and Reviews are welcome.


2 hours after the events of Battlefield Bad Company:

Chapter 1

Happy Memories

Driving down the road into an unknown future, the members of Bad Company; Redford, Haggard, Sweetwater, and the newest, and recently valued and respected, Preston Marlowe ran out of ideas about what they were going to do with the hundreds of pounds of gold in the back of their truck and for once Marlowe was the subject of curiosity. After getting sick of hearing Sweetwater and Haggard argue over about where they were going to go after disappearing with the gold, Redford said to Marlowe "You know, you never really said why you ended up in Bad Company." Hearing this, Haggard and Sweetwater stopped their incessant bickering. Sighing, Marlowe replied "I suppose if it will get the two bozos back there to shut up I can tell a quick story." Taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts he began. "My story is typical to any military family. My entire family had been in the military. It was an assumption that I would continue the line of duty. I went through training perfecting every kind of weapon and fighting technique, from hand-to-hand combat to knife fighting. I received the highest marks in my training." His voice turning bitter, Marlowe continued his tale. "I was disappointed to learn that I wasn't going to the front lines. Believe it or not, I was actually envious of you guys. Sure, we're basically here to be used as target practice for the front line troops of our enemies but at least you got in on part of the action." Haggard and Redford chuckled at the irony. To further elaborate on the irony of the situation. Sweetwater piped up from the back of the truck with "You have a weird obsession with war. I think you should get yourself checked out for that." Redford came to Marlowe's aid, calmly replying "You know what I'm about to tell you to do. So do it." Taking the hint Sweetwater promptly quieted himself. "Anyway," Marlowe continued, "I got bored and decided one day that I wanted to fly a Black Hawk helicopter. Not to hard. Actually, it wasn't a whole lot different than the ones that I watched my dad fly as a kid." This time it is Haggard that interrupted. "Booooring, you stole something and didn't even destroy anything? Maybe you don't belong in Bad Company." Amused, Marlowe looks in the rear view mirror at his companion "You wanna hear the real kicker of this part of the story Haggard?" Haggard replies "Oh very much so." Marlowe continued on. "I flew it just fine. However, when I landed I kinda missed the pad and hit a... ahem... generals limousine." At that the entire Truck bursts into laughter. Little did they know this could be the last laugh they ever have.

Chapter 2

The Ambush

Out of nowhere two trucks pull out of the edges of the forest fifty feet away from their position. "OH SHIT" "TAKE EVASIVE ACTION" Marlowe, to his credit, was able to do a U-turn to double back the way they came, somehow without the weight of the gold tipping their truck over. Then they saw him. Forty feet away stood the Legionnaire; seemingly back from the dead. Not that he didn't have his share of bruises. What was more interesting was what he was holding. "RPG" shouted Sweetwater. Once again Marlowe put on the breaks to turn the truck left. However as he was turning the Legionnaire blew apart the road near the front left tire and caused the truck to flip over fully once and then land on its side coming to a rest with gold blocks pilling onto the ground. As Bad Company started to climb out of the truck the gunfire started. Bullets riddled off of the surface of the car as the squad took cover on the side of the truck not facing the two men firing upon them. Bringing out their side arms the squad prepared to return fire...until the grenade hit the ground near them. Seeing this, both Marlowe and Redford started to shout "TAKE COV" BOOM. The entire squad was blown two feet out of cover by the blast with gold raining down around them. Their side arms lost, all any of them could hear was the high pitched whine left by the blast of the close grenade. As the whine faded they could hear countless bullets hitting the dirt and the gold around them until finally a voice shouted above the chaos "HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU MORONS, I WANT TO FINISH THIS PERSONALLY, HOLD YOUR FIRE." Finally the guns stopped and Marlowe got to his feet and faced his adversary.

Chapter 3

The Showdown

As Marlowe stood motionless awaiting the death that would surly come, Haggard was supporting Sweetwater who was looking in vain for his glasses that had also been lost in the explosion. "I can't see without my glasses." He said lamely. Haggard replied "And you bitch at me for saying cheesy phrases?" Redford ended their bickering with a sharp "Quiet!" before turning to face Marlowe and the Legionnaire who were still glaring blades at each other. The two men that the Legionnaire had brought with him stood behind their master awaiting further orders. Finally the Legionnaire spoke. "You have caused a lot of trouble for me this week." Taking off his helmet and tossing it aside, Marlowe replied "Yeah, it's our pleasure asshole. Our week hasn't been so great either, although I will say it's looking up." "You are very cocky for someone who is about to die. American." Replied the Legionnaire, spitting out the final word. Putting on a cocky grin Marlowe responded. "The name is Preston Marlowe. I know it may have been hard to read the uniform as I was shoving a rocket up your helicopter's ass" "YOU" shouted The Legionnaire menacingly. He shot Preston in the left shoulder. Although it didn't pierce through skin or bone, It definitely stung as well as propelled Marlowe around so he was facing the rest of his squad. It was then that he noticed Redford was fiddling with something on his boot. An ankle holster. Redford winked and Marlowe scanned the ground for his sidearm without moving. The Legionnaire continued. "I found these two men among the wreckage you caused. We are all that is left. However, that much gold is more than enough to split three ways and still start over. All we had to do was follow your truck tracks and cut you off. Obviously I know this region better than you. And now you will die, but not by my pistol." Turning to one of his henchmen he traded the pistol for an AK-47 before continuing. "I wish I could savor this moment more but I imagine your army is not far behind us, and I will need time to load the gold into my trucks." nodding toward the vehicles still parked a few hundred feet away. Seeing that Redford was ready, Marlowe found a suitable weapon at his feet. "Here let me help you get started". Turning quickly around he flung a large chunk of gold at The Legionnaire and immediately charged. The piece of gold struck the AK-47 and the fatal shot went wayward. Marlowe then tackled The Legionnaire to the ground. The two henchmen didn't react in time to fire at Redford who shot them both with lethal precision. Two shots to the head, two kills. On the ground Marlowe continued to struggle with The Legionnaire for control of the machine gun. Realizing that they were at a stalemate, Marlowe switched tactics. He reached and grabbed the clip out of the gun and then pulled the trigger. With the gun useless a new battle ensued. The Legionnaire kicked Marlowe off of him and then punched him hard in the right side of his head. In retaliation Marlowe uppercut The Legionnaire disorienting him as well. The two combatants separated to gather themselves. Marlowe tore off his vest to increase flexibility and threw it to the ground. Realizing it was personal, Redford lowered his own gun after shooting the gun that The Legionnaire was reaching for. Desperate for a weapon he chose to grab a knife from one of his fallen men and then charged Marlowe. Marlowe grabbed is own knife and the two began a fast paced knife fight. Neither man thought about what they were doing, they just attacked and counter-attacked. However, being ambidextrous, Marlowe had the advantage of being able to use his knife in his left hand. The Legionnaire lunged with his knife and it was batted away by Marlowe's cross block. Marlowe retaliated by lunging with his his own blade as The Legionnaire backtracked out of the blades path before kicking aside Marlowe's blade hand turning him so that his left side was exposed. The Legionnaire took the opportunity to give Marlowe a nasty cut to the left of his rib cage. Marlowe cried out in pain and briefly knelt to the ground once again facing Redford who raised his gun to shoot The Legionnaire. But he stopped when Marlowe shook his head and with a wink he turned to face The Legionnaire. Upon seeing this, the The Legionnaire briefly hesitated before chuckling. "You have guts American. You can't fight but you got guts." Marlowe responded. "Well you don't win wars without guts." And with energy and ferocity that neither combatant thought he possessed, Marlowe rose and swung his knife around round creating a sharp gash in The Legionnaire's stomach. Marlowe immediately advanced, pushing The Legionnaire back step by crucial step until the Legionnaire was flailing his knife and fist in every direction trying to fend off Marlowe's attack. Marlowe ducked under The Legionnaire's left hook and returned the favor by cutting a deep gash below his left rib while simultaneously using his momentum to flank his enemy. In desperation The Legionnaire swung his knife around to slice open Marlowe's throat. Marlowe ducked under the blade and grabbed the knife arm and shoved his own knife through The Legionnaire's sternum. The Legionnaire bent over in pain letting out a painful ragged breath and looked up into the eyes of his enemy. His knife hand still caught in the American's iron grip. "Rookie." Spat Marlowe. Then he pulled out the knife cut the side of The Legionnaire's knife hand causing him to drop his weapon. Marlow grabbed the knife out of out of the air replaced his own the sternum of his foe and jabbed downward with his right hand driving his newly acquired knife into the brain of his enemy. As The Legionnaire slumped to the ground Marlowe triumphantly stated "This time. Stay dead!" He then collapsed to the ground.

Chapter 4

Back To Bad

"PRESTON" shouted the remainder of Bad Company. Upon finding his glasses, Sweetwater joined the rest of his squad standing over their brother in arms. Marlowe rolled over shouting words brought about by pain that would be frowned upon in the presence of most commanding officers. Haggard simply said. "Yup he's fine". "Come on". said Redford helping Sweetwater hull Marlowe off the ground, each supporting one arm. "We may be able to load some of the gold into one of the trucks and get out of here before the army arrives. "Unless they have a helicopter" stated Sweetwater glumly. As if on cue three U.S. Black Hawk Helicopters swooped out of nowhere and proceeded to circle the site of the battle. Everyone turned and glared at Sweetwater. Casting his eyes down, Sweetwater said "Shutting up..." Marlowe broke the silence by asking "Now what do we do?" "We wait." replied Redford. For once, the entire company stood in silence. The helicopters landed and troops created a perimeter around the site. An important looking elderly man walked toward the waiting squad. General Smith stopped briefly to admire Marlowe's handiwork, and then addressed the squad. "Does someone want to explain to me what the hell this is?" He said gruffly. A familiar voice came over the teams headset. "This is Mike-One-Juliet. I believe I could be of assistance General Smith." "Is that you Mrs. July!?" asked Haggard excitedly. Sweetwater elbowed him in the ribs as Marlowe leaned in close to hear through Redford's head set. The woman and General Smith ignored the outburst and continued to address the General. "These men were sent beyond the neutral zone to complete a mission and were presumed dead. Fifteen minutes ago I found out about a rescue mission in which Bad Company extracted President Serdar from the Legionnaire's mercenaries. They evacuated the area using the President's personal helicopter before dropping him off safely on an uncharted island for his own protection." "How do you know of these events?" Interrupted the General. "We have no surveillance in the area surrounding the Serdar's palace?" "Our drone recons found Serdar waving his shirt as an S.O.S." replied the woman. Once we picked him up he told us of the preceding events." "Continue" said the General, satisfied with the explanation. It was all Bad Company could do to not grin. "When Bad Company arrived on scene, one of the mercenaries claimed that that there was an ambush waiting across the bridges. Bad Company destroyed the bridge to stop our tanks from rolling into a trap. They then shot down The Legionnaire's helicopter and secured the site." General Smith faced Bad Company and asked "Why did you break convoy formation after we started moving the gold?" Sweetwater spoke up with the critical lie. "When I was examining g the gold I noticed a tracking beacon and also a bug. We couldn't tip off the rest of the convoy without The Legionnaire knowing. We broke off until we could figure out what to do. Then we were ambushed." Waving to the overturned truck, Sweetwater finished "We assume that both the bug and the beacon was destroyed in the chaos along with The Legionnaire." "And Bob's your uncle." Said Haggard. Nodding, General Smith turned to Marlowe and Redford and asked. "Is that how it happened?" In unison Redford and Marlowe said "Yes sir." Finally satisfied, General Smith sighed and addressed the rest of the troops. "Well we better get this cleaned up. Thank you Mike-One-Juliet. You men collect the gold and load them into the helicopters. I want to be in the air in twenty minutes." The men followed their orders. General Smith once again turned to Bad Company. "Well" he started with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I was going to court marshal you. But I think that congratulations are in order. You are to be returned to the front lines. Effective immediately. We are starting another assault soon and I need you to soften up the Russian's defenses." "Typical." muttered Haggard. Smith once again ignored the outburst and continued "Collect your gear and get medical attention then get on chopper three." The General pointed to the chopper currently holding the least amount of gold. "You will be debriefed on route to your next mission. Move out." With that he turned to oversee the operation. Marlowe spoke up. "General, can I have my knife back? The General looked at The Legionnaire's body. "Which one is yours?" "The one without the brains." Marlowe responded. Smith retrieved the knife and strode over to the squad returning the knife to its owner. "Whose knife is that?" he asked referencing the other knife. "The other guys." responded Redford. Smith simply raised his eyebrow, looked at Marlowe and said "Not bad kid." "Thank you sir." With the faintest hint of a smile General Smith turned and strode away. As the team limped off toward the third helicopter. Haggard spoke up. "Boy, it was sure nice of Mrs. July and the President to cover for us. Maybe they do like us." Redford replied "I don't think that's going to work twice." "No Kidding." added Marlowe. Sweetwater spoke up. Well at least we will all be together... even though we lost the gold... again... to our own army." "OH SHUT UP SWEET!" shouted the rest of the squad. And with that, Bad Company climbed into the helicopter heading into a not so uncertain future.


End file.
